


The Mana Lineage

by Taleslations



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taleslations/pseuds/Taleslations
Summary: An explanation of how the Mana Lineage functions in the world of Tales of Symphonia.





	The Mana Lineage

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not making any changes to the post from how it currently is on the blog. Please note, the purpose of this is largely making information from the Kratos novel and various guides make sense together. I'm not deep analyzing stuff like the coffins in the tower of salvation or clothes. Just organizing side material info into one place with other tidbits of info I thought was interesting.

This is a post explaining the full function of the Mana Lineage in both the declining and flourishing worlds, and how it affects the lives of the people who are a part of it.

##  **Purpose**

In order to create a new body to host Martel’s soul, Mithos created the Mana Lineage and the Chosen system.[2] People who are the closest to Martel genetically are referred to as the “Mana Lineage”. Cruxis is present in both worlds in order to control their marriages via the Church of Martel.[1] The Church of Martel is merely a tool that Cruxis fabricated for controlling the worlds and the Mana Lineage. Those in the Lineage who have the mana signatures the closest to Martel’s are given a Cruxis Crystal at birth and the title of “Chosen of Mana”.[2]

The title of “Chosen” is either passed from parent to child when the child is born, or from the Chosen to a younger relative upon their death. In the declining world **only girls** are given the title, and it is passed down when a daughter is born. In the flourishing world it is the Chosen’s role to marry as dictated by the Oracle and produce children to continue the Mana Lineage. In the declining world girls who are picked as the “ **Chosen of Regeneration** ” must go on the Journey of Regeneration to become Martel’s vessel on their sixteenth birthday. All girls who are picked for the journey are given the title of Chosen of Regeneration upon receiving the Oracle on their birthday, but not all of the declining world’s Chosen are sent on the Journey.[2] [4]

##  **The Journey of Regeneration**

According to the scriptures of the Church of Martel, the Chosen’s journey of world regeneration serves three purposes. Awakening the Goddess, sealing the Desians, and restoring mana to the land. The Church tells the general populace that the Chosen of Regeneration is the child of an Angel and that during their journey they will become an Angel by releasing the mana seals to awaken the Summon Spirits. They also say that the Chosen ascends into Heaven after being reborn as a true Angel.[4]

The fact that the Chosen will die at the final seal is a closely guarded secret of the Mana Lineage.[3] The Chosen herself is informed of this fact at a young age. What she and her family are not told however, is that releasing the seals means losing her humanity.[4] The journey begins on her sixteenth birthday when the Oracle descends and attaches her key crest-less Cruxis Crystal and the Tower of Salvation appears. She is then instructed to travel around the world and release seals as she heads toward the Tower of Salvation.[2] The Chosen is not informed of the precise location of the seals, or how many she will have to release.[4] At the first seal she will gain wings and lose her ability to eat or taste food. At the second seal she will lose her ability to sleep. At the third seal she will lose the ability to feel. At the fourth seal she loses her voice. Finally at the Tower of Salvation she will lose her memories and her soul.[2] Because of all of this, it is quite common for Chosens to try to escape during the journey. In such cases they would be tied up with ropes and dragged through their journey by the priests that typically accompany them.[3]

The true purpose of the journey, known only to Cruxis and the Renegades, is to bond the Chosen to her key crest-less Cruxis Crystal to turn the Chosen into an empty shell and ready them as Martel’s vessel. For this purpose Cruxis also releases monsters for the Chosen to fight and has the Desians terrorize, **but never kill** , her to strengthen her bond with the Crystal. If the journey is successful, the Chosen will lose her soul and then be taken to Derris-Kharlan where she will then receive Martel’s soul. If it fails however, her body will be placed in one of the coffins which can be seen drifting in the Tower of Salvation.[2]

The Desians are not really “sealed” if the Chosen succeeds in regenerating the world, simply moved from the former declining world to the once flourishing world. Likewise, the mana produced from the great seed is then redirected from one world to the other. If the World Regeneration is successful the process will simply be repeated again in the declining world until another Chosen successfully completes her journey.[2]

##  **Chosens of the Past**

Sylvarant has been in decline for 800 years. Many of the previous Chosens were assassinated by the Renegades. Either directly, as Botta tried to do with his men at the Temple of Martel at the start of the game. Or they influence politicians in the flourishing world to send assassins, such as Sheena, to do the job on their behalf.[2]

The first Chosen and Chosen of Regeneration of Sylvarant was known as Spiritua. In Sylvarant she is said to have founded the Church of Martel, having given her first sermon in Palmacosta’s Church.[4] Her journey of regeneration was successful and she carried out evangelism of the doctrine.[1] There are numerous books throughout the land relating to her. The Book of Regeneration contains a record of the legend of her journey.[4] There was also the “Spiritual Apocrypha” which was in Phaidra’s possession [5] another record of her journey which is found in the Tower of Mana and mentions that her guardian priests were named Wong and Lei.[4]

Spiritua is also known as “The Angel of Death” in Tethe'alla.[4] She is feared there for having brought upon their decline.[1] For a period there was also a Spiritua there who would oppress anyone who opposed the church of Martel.[4] It’s said that she even killed a king who tried to dispose of the Chosen at the time. However, there is still research underway to determine whether or not that Spiritua and Sylvarant’s Spiritua were the same person, or merely two different people who shared the same name.[1] By putting both legends together, we can deduce that she was probably a Angel fabricated by Cruxis for the purpose of spreading the Martel religion. However the truth is unknown.[2]

Another former Chosen of Regeneration known as Nora was involved in the destruction of old Triet. According to the Tower of Mana’s records, one of her priests became violent while she was releasing a seal located in the center of that town. As punishment, Cruxis released “the wrath of god”. That area is now ruins even though the Seal of Fire is still located there. The event became known as “Efreet’s Hellfire”.[4]

Aithra was Sylvarant’s previous and sixth Chosen of Regeneration. She was also Phaidra’s older sister. She went on her journey 70 years before Colette’s. Her journey was just treated as a part of a routine and was not taken seriously by Cruxis. This was because they predicted that the next Chosen would have a much better chance of being a closer match to Martel. Aithra’s bonding with her Cruxis Crystal failed at her third trial and she lost her mind. She was one of the Chosens who had to be tied up and dragged.[3]

While Remiel gave his speech while she was releasing the final seal, one of the priests cut his rope and attempted to save her. It turned out that he wasn’t a priest at all, but a half elf boy that Aithra had saved during her journey. He did not know that Aithra was going to die until he heard Remiel’s speech, and did not want to see his savior killed. Aithra, recognizing that the half elf boy was fighting for her briefly regained her mind long enough to take the attacks that the priests had aimed at him. After Aithra died Remiel slaughtered the priests and the half elf boy.[3] The people of Sylvarant believe that Aithra was killed by the Desians.[4]

After Aithra’s failure and death, the title of Chosen was passed down to Phaidra and she married as the Oracle told her. She gave birth to a daughter, who then gained the Chosen title. Phaidra’s daughter did not go on the journey, and was instructed to marry Frank by the Oracle. Eventually Colette, the new Chosen of Regeneration, was born.[2]

##  **The Life of the Chosen Zelos and His Sister**

Zelos’ life was extremely difficult despite being born into the flourishing world where the Mana Lineage is regarded as nobility outranked only by the royal family.[1] Zelos states that in Tethe'alla the Chosen are respected in name only and are treated as strange creatures that live as prisoners in their own homes where they live in fear of frequent assassination attempts.[4]

Both his mother Mylene and his father, the previous Chosen, had lovers before they were forced to marry each other under the orders of Cruxis’ Oracle.[2] [1] Zelos’ father and his half-elven lover had a daughter that they named “Seles” well into his marriage with Mylene. Mylene herself felt like after that point she no longer had any say in how her own life moved forward, and in her mind Zelos came to represent her resentment for how she was treated.[1] When Seles’ mother attempted to kill Zelos, so that Seles would take his place as Chosen, Mylene was hit in the crossfire. Mylene did not hesitate to tell him “ _You should never have been born_ ”.[4][1]

After that event Seles’ mother was executed, and Seles was forced to go live in exile in the Southeastern Abbey. Zelos had also left his Cruxis Crystal with her at the abbey. Having been born without a Cruxis Crystal of her own, she has been raised as the daughter of a mere noble.[7] Seles does not seem to be aware of what happened between her mother and Zelos’ mother. She feels that she and Zelos do not get along because they are half-siblings.[1] She still loves and respects her brother however, and she considers the happiest time of her life to be when she and Zelos played together as children.[4]

Every aspect of Zelos’ life was also going to be decided for him under the supervision of Cruxis.[1] He briefly mentions that his marriage partner was picked for him when he was born. Zelos feels that his life would have no meaning nor value under this system, and was working with Cruxis in a attempt to have his title transferred to his sister.[4] In Tethe'alla the Church also has a faction that supports the Pope, and another that is loyal to the Chosen. Because of the Chosen faction and Zelos’ interference with the Pope’s plans, the Pope alienated Zelos and tried to have him killed. The Pope also wanted the Chosen title to be passed to Seles. She would only be treated as a figurehead and this would have granted the Pope full control of the Church.[6]

##  **The Life of the Chosen Colette**

Colette is Sylvarant’s seventh Chosen of Regeneration.[4] She has the closest mana signature to Martel out of any of the other Chosens produced in the past 4,000 years, nearly to the point of perfection.[1] Mithos stated that her compatibility was even closer than Spiritua’s.[3] She was even mistaken for Martel by the Unicorn. Because of this, her journey was taken very seriously by Cruxis.[4]

Her hometown, Iselia, is know as the “Village of Oracles” and it has been the home to Sylvarant’s Mana Lineage for generations. It is the only village that has a non-aggression treaty with the Desians, which was set in place to protect her.[4] In the village it is believed that Colette’s father, Frank Brunel, is not her biological father because his wife had an annunciation from Cruxis that Colette was fathered by an Angel.[7] Most people in the village believe that this is true. Colette lives with her father Frank and her maternal grandmother, Phaidra Brunel.[1] Phaidra raised her to be an ideal Chosen, teaching her the Angelic language and the teachings of the Church of Martel.[2] Colette grew up reading nothing but books written in Angelic since she was a child.[4]

When Colette was younger she was told that she would have to go on the Journey of Regeneration, and that when she left Iselia she would never return as it would end with her death. She also said that when she was really young she believed that everyone became an Angel when they died and it made her feel lonely when she was told that it was just her. Many of the people in Iselia refer to Colette as the Chosen, but Lloyd, Frank, Raine, and Genis did not. She says that Lloyd was the person who gave her the courage to protect the world and live her sixteen years to the fullest. But at the same time meeting him and making other friends made her fear death. She initially intended her conversation with Lloyd at his house before she left to be the last one that they would have, and left a letter behind for him at her house stating that she hoped that he would be able happy and peaceful life in the regenerated world.[4]

During her journey, Colette developed Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium, which is a rejection of the Cruxis Crystal that occurs in one in a million people. Martel had contracted the illness when she was still alive, and Colette’s mana signature being so close to hers made her vulnerable to the disease as well.[2] While she had this disease she was useless as a vessel. The Rune Crest, which was attached to the key crest that Lloyd made for her, prevented the Cruxis Crystal from eroding, halted the crystallization process caused by the disease, and allowed Colette to “fully control” her Cruxis Crystal; curing Colette of the disease.[4]

##  **In the New World**

After the fall of Cruxis in Tales of Symphonia, the survivors of Cruxis departed the world on Derris-Kharlan with Kratos. As such, the Mana Lineage will no longer receive Oracles.[6] Those born into the Mana Lineage are now free to live as they please. However, both Colette and Zelos still have their share of hardships relating to their role as Chosen in the newly regenerated world. Colette is no longer expected to die and her grandmother now calls her by her name instead of “Chosen”, but she was blamed by many people for the rampage of the twisted Kharlan tree and the abnormal weather that came about after the worlds were combined.[5] Zelos has lost a great deal of influence in the Church of Martel, and although his sister is now free to live with him, she is treated harshly by some people and called “The Daughter of Sin”.[6] She is also having a difficult time coping without the Exsphere that she forfeited upon orders of the King.[1]

The general public is still not aware of the true purpose the Church nor the Mana Lineage. Those who were made aware that Cruxis was an organization of half-elves who were seeking to revive Martel during Tales of Symphonia opted to hide the knowledge to prevent troubles for the Church. Most people still believe that the **Goddess** Martel and the Angels of Cruxis continue to exist in their world.[6] While both Colette and Zelos are still largely viewed and treated as symbols of the Church, it is stated multiple time in DotNW that the Church of Martel is in a decline and that the Chosen system will soon be completely dissolved.[5]

##  **Trivia**

  * The Mana Lineage knows many unsharable secrets of the world, many concerning the fate of the Chosen. Because of this they have something of a mystic aura to other people.[3]
  * Raine speculates that among the other Chosen who die during their journey, it’s possible others may have contracted Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium like Colette had.[4]
  * The Wilders are high nobility, and are second in line for the Tethe'allan throne after the Royal family.[1]
  * The method for producing Cruxis Crystals has been lost. Chosens are given leftover Cruxis Crystals from the Kharlan War and Cruxis is running low on supplies. It’s because of this that the Angelus Project was created by Kvar.[2]
  * Raine was informed of Colette’s fate as the Chosen of Regeneration when Phaidra requested that she accompany Colette on the journey.[3]
  * After Lloyd gave her a key crest Colette was able to eat, taste, feel temperature, and sleep again.[4]
  * Given that the Angels on Derris-Kharlan say that the last vessel that made it to the point of fusing with Martel [came 800 years ago](https://i.imgur.com/TOiLUMs.jpg), it can be surmised that she was from Tethe'alla as that is how long that world has been flourishing.[4]  On that point, it would seem that only that Chosen, Aithra, and Colette made it to the final seal in the past 800 years.[3] [4]



##  **References**

[1]ToS-U Perfect Guide- Chosen p.787, Spiritua p.854, Seles p.855, Phaidra & Frank p.859, Mylene p.861  
[2] ToS Official Scenario Book - “[The World Mithos Created](http://taleslations.tumblr.com/post/66405819243/the-world-mithos-created)”, Chapter Four: Glossary  
[3] Shokuzai no Kratos  
[4] Tales of Symphonia Chronicles- Tower of Mana books ( they are different in PS2 and Chronicles ToS), Colette’s overworld affection skits, Zelos’ conversation at Dirk’s house, Zelos’ Flanoir scene, Colette’s Flanoir scene, Seles’ Coliseum sidequest, “The Angel” Martel Temple scene, “Human Ranch” Iselia Human Ranch scene, “Palmacosta” scene in the Palmacosta Church, “The Sacrificial Altar” Asgard scene, “The Unicorn Horn” Lake Umacy scene, That damn Coffee scene, “The Chosen” scene at the Tower of Salvation, “Necklace” Sybak scene, “Home” Fooji Mountains scene,“The Pope’s Downfall” scene in Meltokio, “A Ray of Hope” scene in Meltokio Castle, “To Derris-Kharlan” scene, “Welgaia” scene, “Cure for Colette” Altessa’s House scene, “Betrayal” Tower of Salvation Scene, Skit #071, Skit #118, Skit #206, Skit #261  
[5] [Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gamefaqs.com%2Fwii%2F942210-tales-of-symphonia-dawn-of-the-new-world%2Ffaqs%2F56532&t=YTNhOWQzYWZiMDYxZmZkYzU1NDgxMGZjYmQwZjdlM2FkNGJhYzJmNSxyTmZXQ2RXTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AhthCbkXn6lRWLoMNRgmebw&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftaleslations.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F80202811144%2Fthe-mana-lineage-tos-spoilers&m=1)\- Skit “Summon Spirit Martel”, Skit “Seles Wilder”, Skit “Useless Research”, Lloyd mask sidequest.  
[6] Successors of Hope- p.12, p.92, p.93, p.94  
[7] [Pellet Figurine Descriptions](http://taleslations.tumblr.com/post/66220952099/the-pellet-figures-in-tos-had-descriptions-in-the)

 ***Please note-** Adaptions of the original story such as the manga and OVA are not being referenced in this.


End file.
